


Wonder Why You Want Her

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: She calls me [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: A night of self pleasure is watched by a wanting, pondering Alucard.





	Wonder Why You Want Her

Red eyes gazed, lids heavy, at the young woman from a shadowy corner. The woman, Seras, had one of her little hands between ivory thighs, panties pushed impatiently to the side, fingers plunging wetly into herself. Teeth digging into a plush bottom lip to muffle her breathy moans. Voice high and soft. Whimpery. _ Adorable. _ A word he had never had much use for. Not until _ she _ had come into his life. Not until that night. Kismet? Perhaps. 

His head had been filled with thoughts of _ her_**_,_ ** of _ Seras, _ ever since he had sunk his teeth into that fragile throat of hers. And why? What was it about her? She was a small, idiotic little creature who refused the blood given to her when it was necessary to her survival. And yet...he felt drawn to her. To that little slip of a girl. No...Girls didn't writhe like _ that. _ Didn't moan a man's name under their breath like _ that. _

"Alucard…"

Quite bold of her, really. He was her master. She not had drunk his blood to become her own vampire yet. Perhaps that was one of the things that made his thoughts drift to her when sitting alone in his room at the Hellsing manor. Her boldness. That inner strength that sometimes shone through. That inner brutality that he had seen her unleash on those ghouls that day. It was _ beautiful_. Of course, all good things had to come to an end. That damn priest had shown up. Had harmed her. His blood had boiled at that. But why?

It was most likely for the best. When she had torn and slaughtered her way through those ghouls, when she had stuck out that pink little tongue...That was the first time he had felt this lust for her. He had wanted to _ take_. To hold her down, large glove covered hands wrapped around her slender wrists. Would she like that? Being pinned down? Being pinned as he took, claimed, fucked. _ Wrecked._ Would she be able to keep up with his appetite for her? If he revealed the depth of his depraved thoughts about her, would it frighten her?

"Alucard...Master…" A sigh. 

His gaze was drawn back to the young woman. Her night gown had been pushed up, revealing more of her form to him. Her figure was obviously another reason he was drawn to her. That tiny waist that flared out into pleasingly wide hips. An hourglass figure. What man wouldn't be tempted by such a body? 

Her hips were rocking into her hand now. Head tipped back. Long lashes kissing her cheeks. They had been closed this entire time. He wondered what would happen if she opened them. She'd see him, of course. But how would she react? Would she scream? Would she immediately cover up? Would that inner fire come out as she demanded he get out, mortified of all he had seen and heard? Did he want her to open them? She was beautiful in her anger, after all…But then he'd miss the show. He didn't want that. 

Her noises grew louder, more desperate, more _ helpless _ sounding. His own teeth sunk into his lip. She was getting close...He had watched her enough times to be able to tell by now. 

"Master, master, master!" That sweet voice was thin and tremulous as she reached her end. Kitten fangs now digging into her reddened lip hard enough to draw blood as she jerked and shook, generous chest heaving with unnecessary breath. Ruby eyes focused on that bead of red swelling to the surface. 

He took a step forward at her call. He wanted to touch. He _didn't_ want to touch. He _shouldn't_ want to touch. He _shouldn't_ want her. But he did. He wanted to take, claim, fuck**. **_Wreck. _ He took another step forward. Paused. Hesitated. 

Large, ocean blue eyes opened to an empty room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wonder Why You Want Her" by Gotye :)


End file.
